Unjust War
Abstract World Unity Treaty signatories and their allies split into two opposing camps, led by GOONS and NpO. The war represents a major shift in the order of cyberverse geopolitics, marking the end of a unified Initiative global hegemony Alternate Names Great War IV, The Climax, The Pawn War, The Initiative Civil War, The LoL and Order War, The Epic War, The Unjust War, Invasion vs. World War, Lord of All Wars, OMG The Forums are Down War, War of Irony, The Great Scouring, The War of Betrayals, Battle BotS, Battle of the BLEU Bandwagons, Bloc-ending war, World War I, Great War IV: Return of Viridia Events of War Preceeding Events *Moldavi Rebellion *Modgate event which saw prominent government ministers in GOONS and \m/ banned from the game *Foundation of The Unjust Path *NpO and GGA leave the World Unity Treaty *GGA conflict with GOONS over BAPS (GGA Statement of Events) *BOTS, an NpO MDP partner, tech raids Genmay on multiple occasions. *General rivalry between The Orders and UJP for leadership of The Initiative Timeline of Events September 8: * Genmay declares war on Brotherhood of The Storm for tech raiding Genmay nations. September 9: * Brotherhood of The Storm refuses peace and demands the surrender of Genmay plus $250 Million in reparations. * New Polar Order declares war on Genmay in support of its MDP partner Brotherhood of The Storm. Declarations by other alliances follow for both sides. * The Cybernations main boards taken offline due to excessive traffic on the server, and possibly to reduce trolling. The boards came back online at approximately noon CyberNations Time on the 10th. September 10: * Dissolution of the New Pacific Order Participation in the World Unity Treaty as well as many other treaties previously signed such as Drinking Buddies. * Dissolution of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance participation in the World Unity Treaty. * Anti-nuclear policy signed by Atlantis, Confederacy of Independent States, Global Democratic Alliance, Grand Global Alliance, Imperial Military Union, Independent Republic of Orange Nations, Mostly Harmless Alliance, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, New Pacific Order, New Polar Order, Norden Verein, Northern Treaty Organization, Orange Defense Network, Royal Dominion, Sentinels of Unity and Liberty, Siberian Tiger Alliance, Sparta, The Aquatic Brotherhood, The Directorate The Shadowhood. September 12: * Dissolution of the Order of the Paradox and Maroon Defense Coalition participation in the World Unity Treaty. * GOLD declares neutrality, but rescinds the declaration when it is determined that it was made illegitimately. September 15: * First front of war to end: -AiD- surrenders to FOK! and allies. * FOK and GATO agree to ceasefire. September 16: * IRON, \m/, NpO and Mushroom Kingdom have all launched nuclear weapons against each other. * FOK and NTO agree to a ceasefire. September 17: * Viridian Entente reforms by merger of The Directorate and Royal Dominion and declares war against the Unjust Highway. * Unjust Highway alliances TPF, MK, Fark, RIA, ASC and IPA leave the war after out-of-character personal attacks are made by GOONS against a member of GGA. \m/ and Genmay issue temporary ceasefires, but do not withdraw. September 18: * Although both alliances agreed to a ceasefire, many FOK nations, suspected of being members of TGE ghosting under the FOK name, are still under fire by several NTO nations, including NTO government. * SuperFriends and GGA reach peace agreement. * Valhalla surrendered to The Legion Related Wars GATO v FOK GATO, having PIATs with -AiD- and NTO, declared war on FOK but claimed it was a 'side war' and not part of the larger conflict. When TOP threatened to become involved due to their MDP with FOK, which would have been legal despite TOP's declaration of neutrality only because of GATO's insistence that this was a 'side war', GATO changed their stance and claimed their involvement was indeed a front in the Unjust War. GATO's involvement invoked questions, since they didn't have an MDP with any alliance in the war, but rather had PIATs. GATO interpreted aid as coming to aid with military force against another alliance when their allies (-AiD- and NTO) asked for it. NPO v GOLD/FAN NPO's involvement in the war is limited to a declaration against GOLD for arranging aid to FAN, with whom NPO has been at war as part of the FAN-WUT War. Though there are conflicting understandings of NPO's stance in this conflict, the NPO DoW states that NPO has declared "its involvement in the current global conflict," and is by default taking a stance against allies of the Unjust Path. This implies that NPO considers the ongoing FAN-WUT War to be part of this conflict, so both NPO and FAN have been included as combatants, despite FAN's declaration of neutrality. GOLD's involvement against CIS ensures their "complete" involvement. Declarations Of War Against ~ *Genmay declares war on BOTS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=927 *GS declares war on all declaring war on their allies (GGA, NoV, NpO, IRON, SOUL, GDA and BOTS) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1063 *MK declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1197 *GOD declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1201 *TOOL declares war on IRON http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1202 *RnR declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1207 *OFS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1208 *EotRS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1211 *TPF declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1223 *BAPS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1281 *FOK declares war on NTO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1316 *\m/ declares war on NpO, NoV, IRON, GDA, FCO, ODN, UPN, and CSE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1364 *SPAM declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1444 *RIA declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1454 *ASC declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1459 *FARK declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=1454&view=findpost&p=29225 *WAPA decares war on GDA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1558 *SF declares war on GDA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1560 *CDS declares war on Nueva Vida and PLUS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1662 *CMEA declares on FCO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1666 *GOLD declares war on CIS for bandwagoning http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2002 *UNION declares war on -AiD- http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2005 *Valhalla declares war on The Legion http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2144 *=LOST= declares war on NpOhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2148 *IPA declares war on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2279 Of War Against The Unjust Highway *GGA recognition of hostilities with GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1051 *NpO Declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1052 *IRON declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1053 *NoV declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1055 *SOUL declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1061 *NTO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1062 *GDA declares war on \m/ and Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1064 *STA declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1196 *ONOS declares war on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1205 *The Brigade declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1209 *FCO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1212 *The Shadowhood declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1214 *UPN declares war on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1215 *ODN declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1216 *CSE declares war on The Unjust Path http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1229 *The Illuminati declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1268 *PoC declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1278 *CIS declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1443 *IMU declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1449 *PLUS declares on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1448 *ManOwaRriorS declares on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1445 *MCXA declares on MK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1452 *CON and Veritas Aquitas declare on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1455 *NOI declares on OFS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1453 *MHA, NATO and Atlantis declare on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1460 *Legion declares on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1457 *TAB declares on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1456 *OcUK declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1470 * -AiD- declares war on FOK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1442 *HoG declares war on CDS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1795 * TWD declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1644 *The Mafia declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1595 *CGN declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1649 *GAT-ITEC declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1626 *FEAR declares war on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1664 *ICON declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1752 *DNA declares war on Darkfall http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1753 *Sparta declares war on TPF http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1814 *M*A*S*H declares war on SPAM http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1997 *GATO declares war on FOK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2004 *Greenland Republic declares war on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2006 *The Federation declares war on the Pink Brigade in support of NOI http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2007 *Byzantine Empire declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2035 *-AiD- declares they are at war with UNION, TGE, FOK and SPAM. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2036 *NPO declares war on GOLD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2145 *BotS declares war on Darkfall, SPAM, =LOST=, New Dark Order, and the Crimson Sun Empire (presumably not realizing that Crimson Sun is on their side) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2255 *VE reforms, and declares war on the Unjust Highway http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2277 *IAA declares war on Valhalla http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2281 *Azure Empire declares on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2401 Of Neutrality *NEO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1048 *ICE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1084 *FAN (they remain engaged in the FAN-WUT War) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1086 *SPQR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1109 *TOOTLOCAHD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1218 *ODK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1297 *MAD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1306 *NO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1318 *ULB http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1389 *TOP (also withdraws from WUT) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1465 *TFD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1529 *TTK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1610 *NooN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1650 *TCA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1655 *WWJMBD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1663 *GPA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1669 *OIN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1785 *SE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1894 *MRA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2181 Ceasefires *\m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2291 *MK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2304 *Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2305 *OFS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2336 *OFS withdraws ceasefire http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2337 *Genmay withdraws ceasefire http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2392 Surrenders & Withdrawals *-AiD- surrenders to FOK! and their allies http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2065 *TPF surrenders to New Polar Order, Sparta, Maroon Defense Coalition, and DUAL http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2289 *MK surrenders to MCXA, NpO and their Allies http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2395 *SuperFriends (Fark, RIA, and ASC) agree with GGA over terms for withdrawal from the war; SuperFriends do not formally surrender, but do agree to pay reparations http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2396 *IPA agrees to withdraw DoW as required by Fark under above agreement http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=2396&view=findpost&p=56375 *=LOST= surrenders to New Polar Order and allies http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=2148&view=findpost&p=57819 See Also *Forum War Thread Directory *War Statistics *Day by Day Stats *UJP Treatise Category: Major Wars Category: Wars Category: Global Wars